


【止行】How To Murder A Heart 谋杀一颗心

by SirToughguy



Series: 渡河无声 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirToughguy/pseuds/SirToughguy
Summary: 我见过你在中央公园骄阳下的笑靥，见过你在时代广场辉煌夜色中灿烂的映影，我与你并排坐着看夜场电影，一起嘲笑着电影里老套的、穿长衫戴瓜皮帽的刻板中国人形象。你笑出了眼泪，却没有忘记用认真的语气对我说出“不过你又瘦又高的，穿长衫大概很好看。”这样的话。我当时只是笑着。但如今看来我大概记得很牢。
Relationships: 止行, 花龙, 行止, 龙花
Series: 渡河无声 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103180
Kudos: 1





	【止行】How To Murder A Heart 谋杀一颗心

【止行】How To Murder A Heart

1.  
我了解你。  
所以当你走向浴室的时候，我就发现了：你那么小心翼翼，使出浑身解数只想要维持表面的平静。有多少次我在你身边，看着你如何刻意压低存在感，如箭矢破穿空气而没有余波。这会奏效，他们会忽略你，会低看你，然后他们会失手，而那将是你的胜利。  
但那是对他们而言，不是对我。  
我了解你。  
我也注意到，从上一个目标那里回来以后，你就变得不太对劲。你不是一个健谈的人，像许立言；但你也不是一个惜字如金的人，像我。但当我们像往常一样去喝酒，在吧台边上凑成一串，吵吵闹闹地庆祝自己行走在刀刃上又活了一天的时候，你很安静。你只是一个人坐在那里，像一艘任由自己沉没的巨轮。  
这是我认识你的第182天，徐行。今天以前，我以为我了解你；今天以后，我真正了解了你。  
我故意在浴室门口站了一会儿，不计后果也要把你抓个现行。我拧开门把的时候像执行任务一样迅速而安静，冥冥之中我恍惚觉得自己在决定生死，像手指正要扣动扳机，但门后面只有你。  
很明显你被突然打开的门吓到了，你的反应也真快，在我还没看清你手里的东西之前你就把它藏在身后，我只捕捉到一个一闪而过的亮银色——是刀吗？还是匕首？  
是一支针管。  
我抢上前去，扭住你的手，你来不及躲闪，力气也不如我，但你比我更加灵活，就在我站稳之前你借力把我转倒在地。我用力攥住你的手腕，在我自己的身体落地之前拉低你的重心。你被我这一下大力的拉扯带下来，脑袋磕在地上发出沉闷的声响。我被这声音吓了一跳，担心自己是否对你太过粗暴，连忙松开钳制你的手想看看你有没有受伤。就在我凑近你的脸时，你给我来了一记猝不及防的头槌。我向浴缸的方向滚了两圈，感觉自己的鼻梁骨可能撞断了，血水汩汩地流出来，还有不受控制的眼泪。我甚至感觉咽喉里也出现了铁锈的气味。  
我们赤着脚，在浴室的地板上扭打成一团。我的眼睛一直跟随着你手里的针管，你一只手捏着它，只好用一只手和我搏斗。我猜想当事情发展到近身搏斗的层面上时我大概比你更占上风，更别提现在你还狂妄到用一只手和我打架。只是我并不想通过打伤你来使你得到教训，而你又被我的纠缠不休激怒了。于是我们两个傻瓜就这样僵持着。  
我看准机会，用肩膀笔直撞向你的手臂。你没料到我会来这么一下，针筒意外地脱手而出。你发出受伤的狮子一般的低吼，一脚把我踢开，转身跃起扑向那支正在自由落体的针筒。我压低身子，向你的怀里猛冲过去，头撞进你的腹部，两臂抱紧你的腰，和你一起以一种相当别扭的姿势跌进墙角的浴缸里。我撞得眼冒金星，但在一片混沌之中我还是欣慰地听见了针筒落在瓷砖地面上发出的脆响。你徒劳地胡乱蹬着双腿，双手拉扯着我茂密的长发，想要让我因为刺痛而松开你。我的处境也不容乐观：头朝下，腹部架在浴缸边缘，腿和躯干几乎都是悬空的而无处借力。  
确定了针筒掉落的位置，我松开对你的约束，自己抢先一步爬出浴缸，向地上的针筒跑去。你挣扎着站起来，以一种非常可怕的灵活扑过来拖住我的大腿。但已经来不及阻止我了。  
我赤着脚踩碎了针筒。  
玻璃碎片扎进我的脚跟，我不由自主发出一声痛呼。  
你跪在地上，抬头看着我。你的眼睛像两枚黑洞。  
我喘着气，忍痛蹲下，拽着你的衣领逼迫着你站起来。  
“针筒里装的是什么？”  
这时候你却拒绝和我对视了。你撇开脑袋故意不看我。我突然意识到我们两个的脸凑得那么近，近到我能看家你眼角的浅色雀斑，近到我都能感觉到我带着鲜血气味的吐息喷在你的脸上，再反弹回来撞进我的鼻腔里。我对你怒目而视，而你对我闭目塞听。一股很深的无力感冲撞着我的心脏，随着我的血液泵向全身每一个末梢。  
“松开我，秦止。”  
“回答我的问题！”  
“……松开我，拜托，你弄痛我了……”  
“我不会放开你的，除非你告诉我你在针筒里装了什么。”  
“求求你……放开我……”  
“我说了，回答我的问题。”  
你不吭声了。你知道我是多么冷硬的一个人，你见过多少次我不顾目标苦苦地哀求，冷血地把子弹送进他们的脑壳里。所以你不再挣扎，顺从地任由我摆布。  
你像泄了气一样瘫软下来，“你已经知道答案了，何必再问呢。”  
玻璃杯上平放的汤勺，焦黑的勺底，熔化的透明液体，零星撒落的白色粉末。  
海洛因。  
“我要你说出来给我听。”  
我强迫你看着我的眼睛，将自己的意志扎进你的瞳孔深处。但那里就像熄灭了一样空无一物。  
你笑了一下，“你想让我难堪。这样你就觉得你能控制我了，是吗？”  
“我希望你正视自己的问题，不是逃避。”我说，尝试着语重心长，“我不会害你，但这个，”我挥挥手，指向那支破碎的针筒，“它会。”  
你不可置否地耸耸肩，又一次不由自主想要避开我的眼神。我把你的脑袋拉正，尽量让自己的动作显得友善耐心一些。“徐行。”  
你不说话，不再费力挣扎也不用力气站好。我又叫了一遍你的名字。“徐行。我本意不是要伤害你。”  
“你要是真的担心我就放开我。”  
“你要是真的在乎自己就回答我的问题。”  
你突然就歇斯底里起来，“你要我说什么呢？！”你瞪着我，咬着牙冲我咆哮，“现在你满意了吗，秦止？你觉得自己像个圣人，准备语重心长地开导我吗？”  
我放开你的衣领。你向后踉跄了两步，然后倚在水池边上。  
有很长一段时间我们都没有说话，你低着头，用手指头抠着水池上的玻璃胶。我木讷地站在一边，张张嘴却什么声音也发不出来。不知怎么地我的声带就是抗议发出声音。  
你撑着水池的手开始发抖，你的嘴唇似乎要嗫嚅地吐出字句。我意识到我并不是唯一感到难堪的人。  
“说点什么。”你最终说，我听出你的声音在颤抖，“……随便怎么都行。只是不要这样……这样……”你挥挥手，在空气中胡乱的比划着。  
我观察着你的反应，你用掌根用力揉了揉眉心。  
“……一次都没有……一次……”你低声说道，声音因为包含了太多的情绪而气息混乱，“哪怕有一次，你问过我这都是为什么吗？”  
我很快地回答。“对不起。”虽然这句话看上去并没能起到效果，“所以……为什么？”  
你看上去似乎处在“脾气发作”和“平静下来并陈述事实”之间的状态。  
“你知道我才20岁。像我这个年纪的男孩本不应该在这种组织里讨生活的。”你斟酌了一下词句，最后说。  
“我知道你是从学校里跑出来的。你为什么不继续学习下去了呢？”  
你苦笑着，“我没有钱啊，阿止。”  
“你的家人呢？”  
“他们不向我要钱就很不错了。”你抹了一把脸，在浴室的顶光灯下显得消瘦而憔悴，“我曾经从学校里溜出来打工，上夜班，为了赚钱寄回去给我的家人。我的父母，他们无所谓我读不读书，只有能赚钱养家的才是好儿子。”  
“因为上夜班，经常通宵，上课的时候实在困，我总是睡着。然后就开始挂科，考试过不了，作业交不上去。”  
“他们开除了你。”  
“是的。”  
“于是你觉得生活没有了目标？因为你曾经那么渴望能够出国，能够离开家，去自己梦想中的大学。现在一切都没有了。”  
“……有那么一段时间我觉得人生没有意义了。”我看进你的眼睛里，发现你眼角发红。我的心脏也跟着抽痛起来。“我不是没想过自杀，想从金门大桥跳下去，撒手人寰，一走了之。然后Edward找到了我，给了我这份工作。”  
“为了能胜任这个，我必须保持情绪的稳定。”你说，“我不用看心理医生都知道自己有抑郁症。我开始自己尝试用药。Edward后来告诉我，或许可以试试海洛因。在COLDFIRE的地盘上弄到这些东西并不是问题。”  
“Edward……”到嘴边的话又收了回去。我本想就我们的老板发表更多的意见，但想想觉得这并不是一个合适的时机，“……我能理解他给了你出路这点让你很是感激，徐行。但他并没有给你打破你旧生活的契机……”  
“……而你需要这个契机。”  
“你希望我怎么做？”  
于是我走上去，握住你的手。“你需要我，需要我们。我想要你不要把希望寄托在海洛因上，而是把你的心里话告诉我，因为你的快乐你的痛苦，我都很关心。”  
你终于肯面对我了，我看到你放大的瞳孔，还有其中倒映着的我。你看起来几乎要因为惊愕而流泪，于是我知道了任何的语言都是苍白的，而一个实实在在的拥抱则是温暖的。  
我抱紧了你，我感觉到在我的背后你的手犹豫了一下，最终带着点不确定地落在我的颈背上。我能感受到你留在我肩膀上的潮湿，但我同时也能感受到你嘴角留下的笑意。于是我知道了你就这样把自己交付与我，连同你所有的信任与爱。  
你颈侧的纹身紧贴着我的，行与止相互镶进对方的皮肤里，连我的心脏也为之鼓舞。突然间一个不切实际的想法击中了我：我们都站在悬崖边上，轻微的风雨便会将我们摧毁。  
而我却自私地要求你把掌心交给我？  
可我又有多贪恋这一切！贪恋这片刻的、不计后果的安宁。于是我拉紧你，以虚妄的谎言安抚你：  
“一切都会好起来的。”


End file.
